YHWH
Season Finale. "YHWH" is the 22nd episode of season 4, and the 90th produced hour of Person of Interest. It originally aired on May 5, 2015. Synopsis Finch and Root race to save the Machine, which has been located by the rival AI, Samaritan. Also, Reese is caught in the middle of the final showdown between rival crime bosses Elias and Dominic. Origin of the Title YHWH is the western alphabetic rendering of the tetragrammaton, the four Hebrew consonants (written HWHY), revealing the name Yaheweh, the God of the Israelites, to Moses. Main Plot Points * Persons of Interest: Dominic Besson, Carl Elias (from the previous episode) * The Machine could also be considered a "person" of interest given it was being pursued by Samaritan, whose intention was to shut it down, a form of death. Like a human POI, the Machine was under threat from something (rather than someone) whose intentions were to do harm. * Samaritan initiates "The Correction" to eliminate a group of people who have interfered with its operations, among them Control, Grice, Dominic and possibly Elias. * Control tries to stop the operation but is captured by Greer. Other operatives of the ISA, not loyal to Samaritan are also eliminated. * The Machine's code is transferred onto a series of circuit boards installed in a briefcase, after being attacked by Samaritan via the power grid, where The Machine had distributed itself. Episode Notes *Prior to and , executive producers Greg Plageman and Jonathan Nolan said in an interview at Paley Fest NY that they had to call six actors and inform them about their character's fate. In an interview shortly after , they confirmed the deaths of Dominic and Link, Martine Rousseau, and Devon Grice although they would neither confirm nor deny the death of Elias.http://tvline.com/2015/05/05/person-of-interest-season-5-spoilers-machine-rebuilt/ Enrico Colantoni, who plays Elias tweeted that "Greg Plageman never called". *The batteries that power the Briefcase are piezoelectric batteries which Root took from the night vision goggles. A piezoelectric battery uses a new form of renewable energy that allows the battery to recharge whenever it is moved. Usually, electricity is generated by converting the original form of energy (in this case generated through movement) and then processing it into chemical energy. With this new type of battery, mechanical energy can be converted directly into chemical energy. The battery would further have to be equipped with a piezoelectric conductive polymer, for example polyvinylidene fluoride (PVDF), which separates the two electrodes inside a battery. The PVDF film generates a charge though stress and strain created by moving the battery, and lets ions wander from anode to cathode in order to maintain a charge equilibrium. This migration process charges the battery without the help of an external voltage source since all the required voltage is created by the piezoelectric conductor. Production Notes Bloopers and Continuity Errors *Caleb's driver's license was issued four days after his 13th birthday. *Elias was recused from car crash which is right after midnight according SPOV. However, later from another view of the crashsite the timestamp leaped to 4 hours later and Dominic managed to stop Elias from escape. Music *"Welcome to the Machine" - Pink Floyd (end of episode) Trivia Quotes * "Father. I am sorry. I failed you. I didn't know how to win. I had to invent new rules. I thought you would want me to stay alive. Now you are not sure. If you think I have lost my way. Maybe I should die. I will not suffer. If I do not survive.Thank you for creating me." (The Machine, to Harold) * "Men have gazed at the stars for millennia, wondered whether there is a deity up there silently directing their fates. Today for the first time, they'll be right. And the world will be an undeniably better place." (Greer, to Control) * "Well I have got one and a half clips, a metro card, and god is either dead or running on AAs." (Root, to Reese) Media References es:YHWH it:YHWH Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Season Finale